A Greedy and Disrespectful Jack
by TheKiller1227
Summary: A modern retelling of the character of Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk. Basically, just what the title says. He's disrespectful and greedy. I hope you like.


**A/N: So, this is kind of an unusual story. I had a writing assignment in English at the beginning of the year to rewrite Jack and the Beanstalk. I had to choose two new characteristics for him, which was Greedy and Disrespectful. I hope that you like it, and if you do, I would absolutely love a review from you! **

**A Greedy and Disrespectful Jack**

Once upon a time there was a small boy who lived on a farm, his name was Jack. On that farm lived one cow Milky White, who had never produced a little milk, but enough to keep the family going, every time that she would be milked. Also on that farm were the small boy, Jack, and his mother. His father had died when he was just a small lad. This left Jack to do all the heavy lifting, for his mother was too old and weak.

Once while Jack had been trying to get a little more milk from her almost empty utters, he got angry at Milky White. So, he picked up the bucket, which only was filled to a dent from when Jack kicked it once. "Stupid cow, don't you know that you're supposed to give at least half a bucket of milk for us to keep you?"

"Jack, don't yell at her," his mother's voice called from the small kitchen, which only consisted of one gas stove, which only worked if they had matches, and a table for her to prepare their meals on. Jack was furious. What kind of cow could only give a small amount of milk? He needed to do something about it. So, after they had their small lunch, which only consisted of a small piece of stale bread with a small slice of cheese and well water, Jack tied a piece of rope around her large neck and started towards the entrance of the forest to the nearest town to sell the cow for no less than 5 pounds. "Jack!?" his mother whined while he was walking towards the path. "Why must you go to the next town?"

"Because everyone in this retched village knows what a waste this cow is! Why would I sell her for half a pound when I can to Comstock for even more than that?" he calls over to his shoulder to his mother, wondering to himself how she could be so stupid as to not think of his reasoning. "Maybe I can even buy a new cow that actually gives milk with what I can get for this piece of junk!"

"Jack! Just be careful!" his mother warned him. "And do not take the woods as a shortcut on your way back home!"

"Yes, mother," he muttered to himself sarcastically. So he and Milky White were off. The journey had taken longer than Jack would have expected, but the journey was not worth it. Everyone had seen through the boy's lie, and no one would buy her. So, he and Milky White had made their journey back to the house. Ignoring his mothers' advice Jack took the short way home, which was through the woods. He had heard stories, but never wanted any of it.

What could be so wrong with the woods? Jack wondered to himself while trudging along the muddy track. Along the way, he began to grow tired and rested against the trunk of the biggest tree with Milky white only a few feet away from him. As his eyes grew sleepy and he started to drift off, Jack looked over at the cow, wondering he would do with her.

The next morning, Jack woke up and he and milky white were on their way home when they ran into a very disheveled man. He didn't seem too old, maybe in his forty's or so. His skin was stretched across his bones and he had a white beard down to his chest.

"Young boy!" he cried out reaching out and grabbing Jack by the shoulders. "What are you doing out here in such an odd time of day? With a cow…"

"I could ask you the same," Jack mumbled as he pushed past the man and continued his trudge home.

"Wait, please!" the man called, running up in front of him and stopping him. "I-I'll trade you!"

"What could you possibly have to offer me for this cow which gives milk to save an entire family?" Jack fibs. He's learned that he's good at it, so he tends to do it a lot.

The man thinks for a while, and then he pulls beans from his pockets. "I have these."

"Six beans?" Jack scoffs, pushing past him with Milky White. He decides to push the man even farther, yelling at him over his scrawny shoulder, "We can get more than that if I see her!"

"But, little man these are more than just beans that you can cook up and eat! These are magic beans, you see!" he yells to the little boy.

"That's not possible! There is no such thing as magic you con!" Jack yells and with a flash, Milky White was gone and Jack was left with just a couple of beans in his hands. So Jack ran home to his mother. She was waiting for him on the porch, sewing something that no one could even imagine out of itchy yarn.

"Jack!" she squealed. "Did you sell her?"

"No, someone stole her! A wizard, I'll presume. All that I was left with were these stupid 'magic' beans!" he yells, throwing the 7 beans into the hay behind him. His mother screams and runs towards them. "What are you doing? 7 measly beans aren't going to keep us alive!"

"Yes, but they can make for a delightful dinner," she mumbled to herself. Jack sighed at his mother and made his way into the small barn house and up into his loft of a room which only consisted of hay, a pillow and a scratchy blanket. All night, while Jack was sleeping in his bed, his mother had given up her search and went to bed with a growling stomach so loud it may have just sounded like a wolf's mating call. While they were both getting a night's rest, the beans would grow larger into a large bean stalk.

Jack awoke that morning to a smooth leaf lying on his face with a small branch stabbing him in his leg. He groaned and arose the best that he could, looking through the crack in the roof to see that overnight a very, very, very large beanstalk, with a trunk that had grown to a width of over 100 meters and leaves that stood out from the branches. Jack was amazed and right away, he started to climb.

It took the boy over one hour to get the top of the stalk and when he got to the tippity top of the large plant, there stood a large castle in front of him.

"Amazing," he whispered to himself, running towards the crack of the palace doors. Jack wedged himself between the two doors and started the search for the kitchen.

"Ohhh!" a large, but still feminine voice called. A tall, tall, woman; a giant squealed, "I had no idea that I would have guests!"

"Make me a sandwich you wench!" Jack up to her. "I own this beanstalk, therefore I own you!"

"Well, then," and the giant sighs, walking over to the fridge. A couple of hours later, with his stomach full, Jack started for the door when his eyes caught a room full of gold before him. He decided quickly that Giants didn't need that much gold, and so he snuck into the room and took 5 pieces of the shiny gold.

The next day he went back for more food, but when he entered the castle, he was quickly ushered into the one of rooms, which smelled of hay and goose feathers.

"Boy, stay in here, my husband is home. He will not be happy to see that a small human is in our home," she tells him a hush tone. "I will be back with a sandwich just the way that you like it."

So, while Jack waited he decided that he would take another look around the room he had just been placed in. During his search, Jack stumbled upon a goose. She was sitting in a small room with a bunch of hay surrounding her. Jack looks around him for anyone coming around the many corners of the castle, so he snuck into the room, coming close to the animal. He snatches a piece of short rope from the wall and quickly ties it around the goose's beak.

"With this," he thinks to himself, while he lead the goose out to the courtyard and down the beanstalk, "I can buy two new cows instead of just one measly one."

So, he put the goose in a closet with some water from the well. The next day he had planned to go up and snatch a golden harp that caught his eye the day before.

"Jack, where are you going?" his mother called after the boy.

"I'm going to get a golden harp! With that I can buy chickens," he called to his mother, over his shoulder while he climbed the stalk. "I can buy different animals, more land for us! We'll be rich!"

"Jack," she mumbled to herself as she watched him climb to the castle once again.

When he reached the top of the beanstalk, Jack had to think fast. If he went through the front doors he would have to deal with the annoying giant woman. He could climb one of the leaf stem to one of the windows. So, that's what he decided to do.

While Jack was trying to find leaf to climb, the man giant was awaking in his bed. He called to his wife, getting out of bed and walking over to his window, as he always does. He looked out eh window, admiring his beautiful roses. His eyes stayed on the roses for a while when the smallest movement caught his eye. He stalked down his stairs to the garden, to see a small boy playing around in his garden, climbing up one of the large vines.

"You!" he yells. "I would recognize that scent anywhere!"

"What do you need all this for?" Jack asks as the giant pulls him off of the vine, so that he can look him in the eye.

"You are never to come back any time soon!" the giant's voice booms as he drops Jack from the sky. Jack screams on his way down, to the ground of his mother's house. Jack's mother runs out of the front door, seeing her son on the ground, his arm turned an awkward way, and his neck turned in a weird way, and crimson red blood spilling from his mouth. His mother shrieks, running to the limp body and gathering it in her weak arms, dragging him into the home with her. She sets him into the closest room, laying him in the bed, closing the door behind her and spending the rest of her life in a dazed life.

**The End**

**A/N: So, this was my first time writing on this fandom. But, I had this project for English and I thought this was a good enough story to share with you guys. If you guys want to read more of my stories, you can just go to my profile. I suggest that you press the 'hide' option because I have a fairly long profile page. But, other than that…**


End file.
